


Don't Say Cummies

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Kokichi is being a brat about flirting with and getting fucked by Rantaro





	Don't Say Cummies

When the rather playful brat had said “You can be my big brother anytime,” Rantaro hadn’t really expected it to end up like this. Yes, he was a sis-con. And he did enjoy the idea of that roleplay, but to say Kokichi came on strong would be one hell of an understatement. 

Still, as he knelt behind Kokichi on his bed, scissoring him open with lubed up fingers, he couldn’t say he was displeased. Kokichi was just fun to be around, in all contexts. He livened up the mood, always had something interesting to say, and when his attention needs were met, he could be downright pleasant. 

But he was also quite the cock tease. Constant jokes and references. He practically begged to be fucked as normal dinner conversation. And that was beside him basically living on Rantaro’s lap, wiggling against him. He was definitely relieved to finally have gotten him in private to relieve some of his frustration. 

“Come on,” Kokichi whined under him, “Put it in!!! I’m ready already!!!” 

Rantaro lightly swatted his ass, “You teased me all day long, you can wait another minute so it’s comfortable.” 

“Yeah, daddy, spank me!” Kokichi giggled, craning his neck to look back at him, “Spank me and give me cummies!!” 

“Oh my god! Kokichi!” Rantaro yelped, face turning a bright crimson. Kokichi certainly knew how to ruin the mood when he wanted to. 

Kokichi gave a mischievous giggle and wriggled back against him, “Sowwy, I just had to see your face! It was so worth it! Seriously,” he took on a whining tone, “Fuck me! Fuck me!” 

“Alright, alright,” Rantaro shook his head, “Anything to keep that mouth shut.” He withdrew his fingers, slid on a condom, and lined himself up properly, “Ready?” He wanted to check, one last time. Kokichi’s impatience seemed the sort of thing that might cause problems for him. 

“Yesssss!” Kokichi whined, trying to push back enough to get Rantaro inside him. 

He nodded, then put a hand on Kokichi’s hip to steady himself, then pushed inside, moaning softly at the sensation. He’d been waiting quite a while, after all. Rantaro began slowly thrusting in and out, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Kokichi. 

Sex was as much a performance as anything else for Kokichi, and he put on an engaging show, all moans, whimpers, and blushing. He wriggled and writhed in all the right ways. 

Rantaro lost himself in watching Kokichi respond to him; he thrust in and out roughly, delighting in every sound that broke his lips. He held him close enough that he could feel both of their heart rates increasing, pounding a symphony of pleasure in their chests. 

Eventually, Kokichi squeezed tight around him, rolling his hips back and taking control of the motions. Rantaro came quickly thereafter, clinging to him and gasping for breath. Kokichi wriggled out from under him, then snuggled up beside him, reaching down to finish himself off with his hand.


End file.
